


Remember

by ErtiaLedo



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Loss of love, Love, Memories, Memory Related, Past, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErtiaLedo/pseuds/ErtiaLedo
Summary: “Remember me”, she said. As promised, he never forgets. Drabble.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918258) by [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/pseuds/melody1987). 



> Haven’t watched _Equilibrium_ or written anything for it for ages, but finally managed to complete this story, which was laying around for months.

_“Remember me,”_ she said. As promised, he never forgets…

…the scent of lavender wafting past his nose with each and every movement. How her hair dances on the cool breeze and tangles over itself in fiercer winds, the silken texture against his fingertips when he runs his hands through it. Pale skin, soft but firm when their hands connect – full of promises of a future together. Light eyes crinkling with a smile meant only for him. To compare her voice to lark’s is an insult; she is angel incarnate whether singing or merely speaking. His favourite word from her lips is his name, an auditory balm for frayed nerves.

She is a memory recalled whenever he wishes, but never truly feels as before – the smells, sights and sounds a collection of empty words holding no meaning.

One day, he may regain such tactility.

For now, as promised, he never forgets.


End file.
